Sweet Dreams
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: She was distracted from all the horrors of before as her fingertips caressed the dark fuzz on the animals back. It purred gratefully, never pulling its almost curious gaze from her face. Those eyes were still on Laura as her own slowly drifted shut. (All chapters are based on lyrics from the song 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', but this isn't a song fic)
1. Stars Shining Right Above You

**A/N: Hello anyone who may be reading! I've recently been obsessed with the web series Carmilla, so decided to write a bit of a fic about it. Enjoy! (Sorry it's sort of short, this will be multi-chapter)**

Laura woke with a start. She could've sworn she heard a bang coming from somewhere. She hadn't been having a nightmare, in fact it was the first pleasant dream she had had in months. Lately things had been hard on Laura. Her yearlong relationship with Danny Lawrence, her work supervisor had ended suddenly when Danny announced she was moving to Russia. Something to do with a sports team Danny was part of. The two were still good friends and Laura knew she would never lose Danny fully, but she still felt lonely most nights. On top of this, her Dad had grown sick recently and he was in and out of hospital appointments. Blood tests, CAT scans, urine samples. Laura was assured by his nurse that he was probably absolutely fine and the tests were all just to check off all the possibilities of what could be wrong, but doctors had all said the exact same thing to her about her mother and look what'd happened to her. Each night for weeks Laura's dreams consisted of blood stained hospital beds, funeral directors, the patronizing voices of distant relatives she'd only ever met at reunions saying what a great man her father was, when they didn't really know. They didn't know how wonderful he was. She dreamed of his open casket in the middle of the chapel. She would walk over to him and peer at his blue, soulless body, a cold marble statue of a thing. When Laura began to move away a clammy arm would clasp her wrist. "Ungrateful child…" It always accused. She often woke up screaming, praying to God that these were just dreams and not visions. The visions she'd had right before her mother died. Laura stayed awake as long as she could usually, to avoid the horror of imagining a world without the person who kept her stable.

Last night was different though. Last night she felt at pea**ce. **

**_She'd dreamed that a tiny black cat had crawled through the window at night and curled up at the foot of the bed purring at her. It'd felt so real, the purrs calmed Laura she didn't feel quite so hopelessly alone._**

**_"_****_Here Kitty, Kitty…" Dream Laura had whispered, clicking her fingers and gesturing the cat over to her. The creature watched her for a moment with its almost silver eyes. Laura had never owned a cat, but she was pretty sure she had never seen one look at her quite so amused. _**

**_"_****_C'mon Kitty…" She continued. She made a small tapping sound with her tongue. This was how people made animals like them right? The cat eventually shifted and began to wander over to Laura's end of the bed. As it moved she could have sworn it had rolled its perfect eyes. Laura touched its ebony fur and was surprised at how much like human hair it felt. _**

**_"_****_You're a pretty one aren't you?" She mused. The cat purred as if in agreement and Laura giggled. "Sand self obsessed." Lafontaine was always telling Laura how their cat's thought that they ruled the place so she supposed this was the way cats are. She was suddenly aware of how drowsy she was becoming and yawned. The cat stared at her quizzically. Laura interpreted its look to mean 'Are you tired?'_**

**_"_****_I'm…so...sleepy!" She admitted between yawns and the cat seemed to understand and went to move away, but Laura stopped it. _**

**_"_****_No, no, Kitty. Stay for a bit and I'll get you some tuna or something tomorrow!" (I can't believe I'm negotiating with a cat.) _**

**_The feline didn't need to be asked twice, it curled its body into a tiny ball beside Laura's head. Laura snuggled down beside it. Her fingers trailed down the creature's long body. There was something about having a living, breathing being, even just a stray little street cat that comforted Laura. She was distracted from all the horrors of before as her fingertips caressed the dark fuzz on the animals back. It purred gratefully, never pulling its almost curious gaze from her face. Those eyes were still on Laura as her own slowly drifted shut._**

It'd all felt so real, but as Laura looked around she saw no evidence of a cat anywhere, and it had seemed almost too human to be real. So Laura concluded that it had all just been a nice dream, nothing more. What Laura failed to notice was that her window, she never unlocked had been left ajar and was allowing a small breeze to invade.


	2. Night Breezes Seem To Whisper I Love You

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Here's a LaFerry centered chapter! Enjoy.**

"No LaFontaine! For the last time I am not walking down the isle to 'Gold Digger'" Perry was exhausted. Two straight hours of wedding planning and they'd gotten NOWHERE! LaF's suggestions were completely ridiculous, unhelpful and unsanitary. (The ring-bearer dissecting a frog to get the rings? Gross) Perry was just about done with her fiancé. Couldn't they see that everything needed to be perfect?

"C'mon Perr, I agreed to pink flowers and that was a huge step for me! You gotta give me that huh?"

Perry rolled her eyes in exasperation. If she had been a cartoon there would be steam blowing out of her ears by now.

"You just don't get it do you? It's like you don't even want this wedding to happen." She snapped.

LaFontaine looked up from the book about dissection they had been studying and their eyes were full of concern.

"Geez Perr, of course I want this wedding to happen!" They stood up and walked closer to their fiancé. Perry still looked frustrated and her arms were crossed but she shuffled closer too.

"That's why I proposed you control freak." Before Perry could protest any further LaF kissed her gently and she felt her face soften slightly.

"Good. I'm sorry sweetie; it's just that I need this wedding to be a- normal celebration. Not… Kanye West meets Ghost busters."

LaF let out a moan in protest. "But it's my dream to have a Marshmallow Man wedding cake."

"And it's MY dream to keep you in line." Perry said with a smug grin and a quick kiss on LaF's cheek. She knew she had won this battle. She just needed to make it stay that way. "Where's Laura anyway? She was supposed to meet us a half hour ago!"

LaF shrugged. "Who knows with Laura? She's been having kind of a rough time lately, so maybe we should give her some space."

"Agreed." Perry said smiling. She couldn't help but feel slightly irritated with Laura though. Sure Perry understood that Laura and Danny's breakup had hurt her a great deal and there was all that concern about Mr. Hollis, but Laura was the still the maid of honor and she knew how much this meant to her.

Suddenly the door burst open causing the pair the jump out of their skin.

"What the-" LaF began, but they were interrupted by Laura, holding about six-dozen sheets of paper, entering the room. Her hair was brushed, her clothing clean and she had a calm smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She said casually, oblivious of the surprised faces of her friends. "Sorry I'm so late…but I had to sort some things out." She drops all her sheets of paper on the table with a loud bang.

"Laura what's all this stuff?" Perry asked when she could manage to get her words out. This was the first time since Danny had left that she'd seen Laura so put together.

"Oh just a few ideas about the wedding." Laura was now helping herself to the plate of cookies from LaF's stash.

LaFontaine and Perry exchanged a quick look.

"Such as?" LaF enquired.

"Let me see…" Laura began to root through her pages. "Caterers, wedding bands, venues, Bridesmaids dress shops… Oh and I looked into decorations. Everything is alphabetized and colour-coded by price! Purple is-"

"Perr, you didn't brainwash her did you?" LaF interrupted. Perry tapped them lightly on the hand.

"I think it's great." She grinned. "At least SOMEONE is getting organized. I'm so proud of you Laura."

Laura beamed. She felt proud of herself as well. She wasn't quite sure what had switched in her brain this morning. Maybe it was the fact she had felt at ease for the first time in months. She'd woken up refreshed, taken a shower and began to address her maid of honor duties for the first time since she was asked. She was determined that LaFontaine and Perry's wedding would be perfect and that her life would be back on track.

"Right," Continued Perry. "Lets talk napkins."

LaFontaine sighed and spent the next hour thinking of ways they could leave the room without the others noticing. Out of the corner of their eye they could have sworn they saw a flash of black whizz past the window. Their immediate thought was that it looked like a cat, but they brushed this off. After all they lived on the top floor of a 10-story building, even some birds had difficulty reaching the window…


	3. Birds Singing In The Sycamore Tree

_Ok so she wasn't meant to be doing this. This would only draw more attention towards her and that was the last thing she needed right now. She was just meant to search rooms for young girls, preferably living alone naïve, virginal. The type of girl you would believe could disappear. Or perhaps, depending on how observant their neighbor's were, girls that no one would even notice were missing. She was supposed to do this in a no-questions-asked kind of way, but this girl intrigued Carmilla, she was different. And she was driving her crazy._

_For a start she was the first person that didn't take one look at a cat walking into their room and throw a fit. (Weren't people in Canada supposed to be polite? Geez.) She was kind, Carmilla could tell. It was in her eyes, it poured out of her smile and she could feel it in her touch. It was a kindness without any agenda; a rarity and Carmilla had left with a strange feeling of warmth. _

_Then there was the obvious. This girl was beautiful. And this shouldn't have been a problem because in her 300 years, Carmilla had seen thousands of beautiful women. Women of every race, age, body-type, hair colour, eye-colour and yet she was wrung speechless by the sight of a petite blonde 19 year-old. It was strange, she reminded her of Ell in a way. Her delicacy and kindness reminded her of Ell…but not exactly. Somehow this girl was…more…well just more. She couldn't put her finger on it and her curiousity took over. So here she was watching her in broad daylight, perched on the windowsill of the girl's ginger-clone friends. The wacky one had almost spotted her so she had to be very careful from now on. Carmilla listened in to the conversation. She heard the other ginger call the girl Laura and she subconsciously purred. Laura. Laura, She liked the way the name sounded, it suited her, Laura. If she were in her human form she would be smiling. _

_(God damn it Carmilla pull yourself together) _

_She forced herself to turn away. There was work to be done._


	4. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**A/N: Stuff's about to start happening! Stay tuned.**

_She was not alone. She knew it even before she opened her eyes; there was someone else in the room. Paralyzed she began to run through everything she knew about self-defense, but her mind was blank and Laura could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. _

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

_Feeling she had little choice, Laura slowly opened her right eye. It was only a fraction of the way open but it was enough. A man-shaped silhouette loomed over her. _

_Shit._

_She needed to keep her cool, she had the advantage of being incredibly paranoid anyway, so she had mastered the art of the poker face. She knew not to struggle immediately if she was abducted. The less of a fight you put up, the less they expect of you, so when the least expected it boom! Punched in the face. She was still running through scenario after scenario when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. It didn't belong to the figure above Laura. There were two of them._

"_I thought I told you never to come here." Said a female voice. "The girl doesn't fit mother's description."_

_The person above Laura chuckled obnoxiously. "I think you'll find Kitty, she matches it perfectly. Naïve, stupid, entirely too…"_

"_I said stay away. You didn't. That's not how it works you don't get to follow up on my targets. I'll say it again. This girl doesn't fit." The woman's voice was low, controlled but the tone of it was so severe, so furious that Laura felt a shiver run through her body. What was happening? This had to be a dream. Who were these people? Who was this mother? Why did the girl seem to know who she was? _

_Oh god let this be a dream._

"_Mother didn't trust your judgment. Not after that last little… slip." _

_The girl gasped slightly. Her voice grew harsher, but it wavered slightly. "You say another word about Ell, Will, so help me I'll…" _

"_You'll what? Kill me?" Will laughed, he had moved away from Laura's side slightly. This was good. This gave her some time to think straight. "You know mother won't let that happen." He finished. Laura imagined a snarky smile on his face. She shuddered. _

_The girl was silent a few moments and then Laura heard her move across the room possibly at the speed of lightning. She was right by the bed in seconds and by the sounds of groaning coming from this Will, she had him by the throat or something. Who was this girl? _

"_I may not be able to kill you." She said through gritted teeth. "But I have a lot more dirt on you than you do on me, so if you don't want mother's image of the golden son to shatter I suggest you leave this place and never return." Her voice was still reasonably low, but the threat was still there and Laura knew that this boy couldn't refuse. _

_There was a painfully long pause. Laura had to consciously control her breaths to ensure they remained at a normal speed. But her heart pounded so ferociously she was sure everyone in her building could hear it. _

_The boy choked and then fell to the ground with a thud. He must've agreed. _

_She could hear him stand up slowly and he muttered. "You'll regret that Kitty." Before she heard the window (!) slam shut. _

_Laura remained still as a corpse, she couldn't tell if the girl was still in the room but she needed to make sure. After a while she heard a small sigh from right next to her ear. The girl was sat on the floor, or crouched or something. Laura focused on breathing. _

"_Cupcake, you're gonna wake up really confused!" The girl whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. "Just know that this is all just a strange dream, just like the ones you've had for a while now. Don't be afraid." Her tone was comforting, gentle even. So unlike the way she had been talking up until now. "Just rest now." _

_The room went silent and Laura's eyes snapped open._

It was 6am. Why was she awake so early? Laura yawned and looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone having been in the room. So it had been a dream. Laura exhaled in relief. Thank god for that! It'd felt so real, so vivid. It felt just like the visions she had had before her mother's death.

Laura's eyes widened as she remembered something. Something she had repressed for many years.

"Shit." She said aloud


	5. Say

**A:N Hey the chapters may be short but I have quite a few coming so I'm posting them in chunks! Enjoy.**

"Ok let me get this straight…" LaF's brow was furrowed. They had just finished listening to Laura's theory and though it was pretty ridiculous, nothing fazed LaF. "You think that you didn't have a dream last night, it was real." They looked at Laura and she nodded to confirm. "And you think they're the same people that…took your mom?" Laura nodded again. LaF had thought she'd been joking but then they'd seen her expression when she finished explaining. She looked pretty freaked out.

"I remember a woman's voice coming from Mom and Dad's bedroom and she said 'Oh yes you match the requirements perfectly!' And she was gone the next morning and then last night that boy…Will… he said _I_ FIT the description!"

Perry who had remained silent until now scoffed slightly. "Laura you've been having a really rough time at the moment…and I know you may think you remember hearing something, but didn't your mom go missing when you were 5? Memories get muddled with imagination and you've been having so many nightmares that its no wonder you believe they're real sweetie." Perry smiled sympathetically. "And by the looks of it you aren't missing and there's no evidence of a break in is there? So therefore it has to be a dream."

Laura and LaFontaine exchanged a look. Trust Perry to find logic in every situation.

"Perry, I know you're probably right." Laura looked down at her feet. "But I can't shake the feeling that it did happen… and I'm not missing because that girl…'Kitty' or something…she protected me…" She hadn't seen her face. She didn't know who she was, but whoever this girl was she had saved Laura's life. But why?

Perry looked nervous. LaF knew why, Perry hated anything out of the ordinary. They were never quite sure what the reason was, in their 20 years together, first as friends, then a couple, then engaged. But LaF knew it made her uncomfortable and they could never forgive themselves if Perry got upset. So they put an arm around her and suggested to Laura they discuss this later. Perry smiled gratefully at them and LaF kissed her cheek.

Laura watched the two partially fondly, partly enviously. Even with Danny she hadn't had as much of a connection as her best friends had. She didn't think she ever would.

(God Laura focus. There are more serious things to be thinking about than love.)

But she wanted it so badly.

…

_After the whole Will-incident Carmilla knew she needed to be on watch at all times. She didn't know why she was protecting this mortal. She HAD protected other girls in the past, but only really to annoy her mother. With this girl she couldn't help herself, though it almost killed her to admit it. __**She cared. **__What made Laura different? She had no idea and frankly in frightened her to think about it. Why was she risking her life for a…child…she barely knew anything about? _

_(Because she's special.)_

_She was perched on Laura's bedside table, watching her while she slept._

_Her cat form was more comfortable. Safer. There were about a thousand black cats in Toronto, people rarely got suspicious. _

_Laura slept in the most ridiculous position, her head lay just below her yellow pillow, one arm was bent behind her head the other thrown over the side of the bed, her fingers almost touching the floor and her feet stuck out the bottom of the duvet. Carmilla purred, amused. _

_(Humans are so weird!)_

_Suddenly Laura stirred knocking Carmilla out of her daydream. Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright with a small scream. She'd obviously woken from a nightmare. Carmilla meowed subconsciously and then cursed herself internally. _

_(I'm such a bonehead)_

_Laura's eyes met hers and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, its just you!" she laughed aloud._

_(She remembers me?)_

_Camilla purred and Laura beckoned her over. "C'mon!" _

_Carmilla was hesitant; she was trying not to get too attached but who could say no to that tiny face? She sighed and crawled onto the pillow. Her fur stood on end as Laura touched her. They lay side by side for a few minutes, Laura stroking her back Carmilla purring._

_(Could I be any more obvious?) _

"_Do you belong to anyone?" Laura asked after a while. Carmilla blinked twice, hoping she would understand that meant no._

_Laura did understand and she smiled sadly. _

"_You're a stray then?" she whispered, continuing to stroke her. "It wouldn't be right to ask you to stay with me, If you're free who am I to confine you?" _

_Carmilla watched Laura intently. She realized she must be lonely. If only Carmilla could tell her how wrong she was. She was the furthest thing from free. She wished she could tell her how lonely she was too. How much she wanted to stay. _

They both began to drift off. Neither one of them had nightmares that night.


	6. Nighty Night And Kiss Me

**A/N: Just a quick note, I've changed some details from the show because AU, in case you're wondering about the chronology. Will is a lot younger than in the series. **

"She did WHAT?"

Will looked down at his feet; he couldn't meet his mother's eyes right now. She was furious.

"She stopped me taking the girl, that Lauren or something…"

"Laura." Mother said. She said the girls name as if the word tasted bitter in her mouth. It was almost as if she knew the kid… which was impossible because selection was totally at random. Will daren't ask though, even if she did know the girl she would deny it.

"Listen. You tell that incompetent feline that if she doesn't cooperate with us, then she can no longer be one of us. Which means she will have to go right back down under the earth." She paused and cackled hysterically. "Yes do be sure to mention the coffin William, you know that always wipes that smug grin off her pretty face."

Will let himself look at his mother. She was the oldest known being as far as he knew yet she always kept up with the fashion of the time. Today she was wearing a smart pantsuit, her chestnut hair tightly tied in a bun. For a centuries old vampire she always looked so elegant, if you walked past her on the street she would look like a young, bubbly businesswoman who went to yoga classes and ate at posh sushi places, not a blood-sucking vampire who kidnapped girls and enslaved them. Will was afraid of her, but he owed her everything.

Will had moved to New York in the early 1920's as an 18-year-old, ready to start his working life. He had only lived there 2 weeks when he was shot, mugged and left for dead down some abandoned alley. Mother found him and changed him into a vampire. She and Carmilla trained him up. They'd all been in sync, practically a happy family until Carmilla screwed it up with… Ell. He growled silently to himself thinking of her. Ell was a plain, naïve little thing. But even Will had to admit she had some charm. Even so, that wasn't how the game worked. They couldn't save anyone, but Little-Miss-Sugar-Puss decided to run away with the silly mortal. They showed her.

"Yes mother." He replied to her request and she smiled, satisfied.

"Good. Good. I can always count on _you_ William. I need her by tonight. Do what you must." She grinned to herself. Soon everything would fall into place.

…

The first thing Laura saw as she opened her eyes was a mop of black hair and she blinked several times. As her vision settled she realized that there was a girl asleep on the floor beside her with her head resting on Laura's bed. She was surprised but rather than panic. (It could be a dream again after all) She coughed loudly. The woman didn't stir. She coughed again and just to be sure tapped her head lightly with her finger. That did the trick. The girl sat up all of a sudden, her hair still covering her face. She stretched her arms and then froze, possibly realizing Laura was looking right at her. She turned her head and met Laura's eyes. Laura's breath stilled as she saw her face. Despite the fact she was probably a psycho-murderer-stalker this girl was straight up _gorgeous_. Her skin was flawless and she looked as if she had never even seen the sun she was so pale. Her eyes looked sort of familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she didn't know many people with silver eyes.

Laura cleared her throat. "W-who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She'd tried to sound forceful but her voice just came out wobbly.

The girl looked vaguely amused, but remained silent.

"I'll call the cops." They both knew she wouldn't.

The girl finally spoke. "I uh- needed a place to crash and your window was wide open so-"

"- WOW! Oh that makes so much sense…it's totally normal to climb through a strangers bedroom window and _sleep by their bed_. Which is totally subtle by the way congratulations!" The girl laughed nervously at that. "You know normal people go to a motel or ring the bell first or I don't know go home?"

The girl studied her face carefully. Laura's heart raced when she looked at her lips. She tried her best to keep her facial expression stern, but damn this girl was hot.

"I guess I'm not one for convention." Was all she said and it was Laura's turn to laugh.

"I'll say."

They both remained still a while more. Laura wasn't sure how you're supposed to act in this sort of situation. It would almost be comical if Laura hadn't already been paranoid about kidnappers.

She opened her mouth to say something but the girl beat her to it. "Well as fun as this has been buttercup, I think it's about time I got going." She stood up and brushed herself off. Laura looked her up and down. Leather pants…nice.

"Yeah…" Laura suddenly got the feeling she had heard this girls voice before. "Hey…have we- ever met before?"

"I think I'd remember a cutie like you." She replied with a wink.

(Was that…? Was she just flirt…?)

Laura laughed awkwardly. "Right ok… silly me…"

The girl studied her face once more before smiling and making her way towards the open window.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving the way I came in, cutie."

(Again with the nickname!)

Laura blushed "I can see that… but you…could use the door if you want."

"It's like I said… I'm not one for convention." She sat on the ledge and swung her legs around and began to lower herself down.

Without really thinking Laura yelled out. "What's your name?"

The girl turned her head and smiled. "Carmilla. Nice meeting you cupcake." Before Laura could say another word she had jumped.

Laura ran to the window and looked down, but Carmilla had already gone.

(Weird.)

She made her way back to her bed and sat down frowning.

Cupcake. Now where had she heard that nickname before?


	7. Just Hold Me Tight

**A/N: Again chronology is different! Enjoy (Dean centered chapter) **

It was more tiresome than the others assumed. Being so old and wise, having so many minions pander to her every need. Yes it was tiresome. They often forgot to be grateful, forgetting that without her, they would be worm food.

Her own awakening was an accident, she barely remembered her time as a mortal, only that it was in the early 1000's and that she drowned when she was… well she could not recall the exact age she became…deceased, but she guessed it was around her mid-thirties. It was by mere coincidence that she had been drowned in the river by a man she'd never even met before. Luckily for her legend claimed the river where she died had been formed by the devil himself. She awoke confused, hungry and angry. She hunted down the man who killed her, she tore everyone in her path apart, she burned houses to the ground, and she ruined farmland. She was relentless. Her husband came home and discovered that she'd killed all her real children (she hadn't known how to change anyone back then) then as he tried to attack her, she ripped out his throat. He'd been a misogynistic pig anyway.

Life was bliss for a few centuries. Completely independent, she killed whomever she pleased and enslaved many others. But she had yet to discover her ability to rise the dying.

When she did, when she found out, it was through a messenger. This messenger told her there were others of her kind in the world. She was given a simple purpose. Sacrifice five innocents to an ancient light every 20 years or so. The light would devour them making the light stronger and drawing more people in. She wasn't sure what the reason for the ritual was, she never was, but the messenger told her two things. 1) That it was very important and 2) it would help to corrupt the human race. For this task she need assistance from other immortal beings.

Her first child was Ophelia. She found her in the year 1400. Oh she was a weak little thing, constantly crying, shuddering in the shadows, cursing her for what she'd made her become. You see? Tiresome. In the end she'd had to go. She buried her as far down in the earth as she could. Ophelia didn't protest.

Then there was Oliver. He was still with her and he was good enough. He'd been an advisor to some old king in some country she could not recall. He had been visiting Styria on business in 1610 and unfortunately was assassinated in his sleep. Luckily his 'Mother-to-be' happened to be passing and she arose him. Unlike little poor Ophelia, Oliver woke up angry. He sought revenge on the men that took his life and oh how he succeeded. His mother took pleasure in knowing she was responsible for creating that beautiful monster. And so she became addicted.

There were about…20…30 children before she found 'Mircalla' in 1698. She knew instantly that this one was special, even before she transformed.

A young, wealthy naïve dear, yet she was strong, she could sense it. The instant she was changed 'Mircalla' adapted to the vampiric lifestyle, despite the fact she did not yet trust her new mother. She was by far the most gifted of all the children she had ever had. She was the only one other than her mother who could shape-shift into animals instantly; usually it took between 60-70 years to perfect. Mircalla's cat form was strong agile and fierce, no one would dare challenge her even in that form.

(Apart from her mother of course.)

She tried to turn against her at first, she had a terrible temper, and she was enraged, furious, and livid at the person who'd murdered her. She was adamant on discovering precisely who it was. Though she wasn't the bloodthirsty killer type, Mircalla tried her best to make her murderers life a living hell. And she was good at that if she wanted to be. There was a danger in her rebellious nature, that was a given. But her new mother thought she could train her to trust her. Teach her that she was not the enemy. That everyone else was.

She was taken to the grandest parties, to every major city in Europe, her mother was even generous enough to give Mircalla her own room in her mansion, rather then squashed by 10 dozen of her siblings. And when she was told what her purpose was she went along with it for a long time. She wasn't one for falling for targets unlike…well a few of her children. She had a heart of steel. Or so she thought.

'Mircalla' was 'Millarca' when she met Ell in 1931. Technically Ell was Will's target, he was new in the game and she was trying to train him up and give him as much practice as possible but Ell wasn't charmed by Will and his 'bad boy' ways. However it was a different story with Carmilla. They met at a party and they just gravitated towards one another. So she was generous and allowed her favorite to fool around with this girl a bit before sacrificing her to the light. But her daughter betrayed her. She tried to leave her great big happy family for a mere mortal.

Ha! She deserved what she got. Ell fled from her in fear and 'Millarca' remained underground until the last great war of the world. Again her mother greeted her, generously, with open arms. She continued her game and her mother began to think she had gotten her apathetic-strong-loyal daughter back. (Though she did resent her at times but that couldn't be helped. She didn't have the choice to act on her hatred. She took it out on her targets instead. )

How did 'Carmilla' thank her? By protecting her PRIME TARGET! Not that she was aware of this of course but still. She shouldn't be attached to silly humans anyhow. Humans destroyed her. So why did the fool keep going back to them.


	8. And Tell Me You'll Miss Me

**A/N: Hello stranger/s! It's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize, but I've been completing a lot of coursework, and I was panicking about that, but I'm gonna try and update as much as I can. I've also uploaded this entire thing (minus this chapter) on AO3 ( /works/3473189/chapters/7624190) so you can leave kudos if you have an account! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy! This is a VERY brief chapter, but another will follow soon. (Disclaimer: I know nothing about medicine.)**

"Ah, Miss Hollis, please take a seat!"

Laura entered the office and smiled timidly at the woman in front of her. Her father's doctors were for the most part kind people, who genuinely wanted Laura to feel reassured about her fathers condition. But there was something about this one in particular that made her shiver. She was about Laura's father's age, attractive, well dressed but her eyes were always intense. She could look through Laura and make her feel tiny.

(Well, even more so than usual!)

Today however she actually smiled as Laura sat opposite her. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile, but it sort of looked…sympathetic…? That was the only way she could think to describe it.

(At least it was _her_ version of sympathetic.)

There was a long pause before she spoke again. The doctor was looking at a bunch of notes in front of her. Her eyes moved back and forth, reading them hurriedly. Laura coughed lightly and she met her eyes.

Clearing her throat she said, "I have some new… information on your father's condition Miss Hollis."

Laura swallowed hard. "A-and…?" Laura's voice came out as a stutter and she was offered another small, pitying smile.

"As you know Mr. Hollis had been unwell for some time with flu-like symptoms and you- quite rightly so- took him to the hospital when he began to choke." Laura nodded. She was feeling impatient, the doctors were always asking her to confirm everything and this was incredibly irritating.

(Just get to the point.)

"Well about a week ago, just as we were ready to discharge him, he began to cough out blood…"

Laura opened her mouth in a gasp and was about to speak but the doctor raised her hand and she shut it again.

"We didn't tell you then because we didn't want to worry you, not until we diagnosed the problem. Though we take every case like this seriously, coughing up blood isn't necessarily a life-threatening thing. It can be a condition like Chronic Bronchitis. That only requires mild treatment and rest, which is why we didn't bother you."

(You should have bothered me.)

"However we did an X-ray on his chest and upon investigating the scan we found an abnormality, a small spot in his lung. So we tested it and we have found that it is in fact malignant."

Laura sat staring at her blankly for a moment or two before the doctor got the hint that she didn't understand.

"Your father has cancer."


	9. While I'm Alone

**A/N: So here's part 2 of the chapter. Enjoy! Again, I know nothing about medicine!**

It wasn't fair. Her Dad was a health freak, he ran every day, he ate a balanced diet, and he got plenty of sleep. Most importantly of all he'd never smoked a day in his life. How could he have cancer?

"In few cases of Lung Cancer the patient doesn't have to be a heavy smoker or even any type of smoker at all. It can be caused by second-hand smoke."

The doctor had explained.

"But Dad always avoids smokers. It can be ridiculous; he'll cross the street if he sees someone just holding a pack… How could this have happened? I don't understand?" Laura had, had her head in her hands and she was trying desperately not to cry.

"Well most smoke from cigarettes is not visible to the naked eye. It is almost always impossible to avoid all cigarette smoke. Besides there are other causes of lung cancer such as exposure to radon gas, or cancer could be inherent." These suggestions didn't help at all with her nerves; in fact they panicked her more.

"Inherent? You mean I'm at risk too? Or my children are or…"

The doctor leant forward and hushed Laura by placing a hand on her shoulder. Laura brushed it off and the look in her eye, just for a second, seemed malicious. But she couldn't be sure as her expression was once again restored to a sort of superior indifference.

"You have nothing to be concerned about." She answered bluntly. "We never can tell why these things happen but we must accept them and be practical."

Laura took her head out of her hands and looked at the doctor in disbelief. How could anyone be so insensitive towards someone who had received such heartbreaking news?

(Heartless witch)

Before she could challenge her behaviour she realized something.

"Wait, have you told him? I mean, why are you telling me alone? Shouldn't he be here?"

The doctor sighed impatiently.

(This girl asks entirely too many questions.)

"Your father is currently in a state of shock and denial. We feared that if we'd asked him in here…his state would upset you farther. He is currently on bed rest but you may come by tomorrow and see him." Her tone was dismissive now, and Laura took that as a cue to go. She swallowed hard. She felt like there was a great big lump in her throat.

She tried to look as brave as possible but her lip was quivering and she knew her whole body was shaking.

"Right. Well, I'll be back first thing tomorrow." She said as assertively as she could manage and turned and rushed out the room. As soon as she was inside the empty elevator she let the tears come.

…..

_The silly human had left the room._

_(Good, go back. Let yourself feel vulnerable. You'll soon be mine.)_

_The vampire smiled to herself and got to her feet. Humans were so naive_

_(Hospitals make me feel uncomfortable. I'm out.)_


	10. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

**A/N: This is just a quick note to say more is coming soon. I'm just working out the plot for the next few chapters! Stay tuned.**


	11. And Blue as Can Be

Laura's tears didn't stop as she left the hospital, but she didn't care now. She let soft sobs escape her lips. She stood at the entrance of the car park, thinking. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't bear being at home alone, she could barely handle solitude as it was and there was no way she was going back to work after that bombshell. Before she would have called Danny. She still could, but Danny had a new life now, she was really making something of herself. She wouldn't appreciate a call from her hysterical ex from across the world.

There was always LaFontaine and Perry though. Perry was excellent at mothering Laura when she was in need. It was times like these that Laura was grateful that Perry was a bit of a control freak. She needed someone to look after her. LaF would discuss the medical side of the situation and they were great in crises. Yes, she would go to theirs. Stay for a while, help plan the wedding, perhaps making herself useful would distract her.

She took her phone out and pressed 2 on speed dial.

(Try not to remember 1 is your Dads number.)

Her heart raced as the phone began to ring, this was gonna be difficult. By saying it aloud, it would become real. She had no reason to worry though as Perry's cheerful voice chirped out a voicemail message.

"_Hello. You're through to the 'soon to be' Perry-LaFontaine residence. We apologize that we can't answer the phone right now. But we're planning our upcoming wedding. May 1st at 3am, The Silas chap…"_

She was cut off by LaF's voice. _"PERR! Don't give away all the wedding details, strangers call, you don't want a bunch of random guests turning up."_

"_Really LaFontaine? You really think strangers have nothing better to do than attend our wedding. And besides you wanted to invite that guy who serves you coffee. You've never so much as said two words to him!"_

"_Yeah but it isn't fair, most of the guests are yours. The only ones that are mine are Laura and that Kirsh guy from my work. Unlike yours my family are less than supportive."_

"_Aw sweetie! You'll have me! I'm your family now. Forever." _Perry's tone was gentler now.

"_Of course babe! That's all that matters."_

"_And technically Laura is both of our guest."_

"_Shut up."_

There was a pause, which Laura guessed meant they were kissing.

"_Wait is this still record…" _**BEEP!**

"Uh- Hey guys… wow you really need a new voicemail…" She swallowed trying not to cry, her voice cracked as she spoke though.

"I-I've just heard some bad news and… I can't be alone tonight. I don't want to disturb you but…if you could call me back soon. Ok bye."

The second she hung the phone up she began to walk across the road her head was down and her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. She heard a shriek of brakes and a horn honk, but she ignored the sound. Someone tugged her collar forcefully pulling her back onto the curb. Laura cried out, it really hurt.

"HEY!" she yelled whipping around.

"Sorry Cutie, you almost walked in front of a bus. Next time look both ways." A girl retorted.

"Sorry I'm just a bit dis…" It took a few seconds to register who was standing in front of her but then it clicked. "…HEY its you!"

"Indeed. I have been me all my life." Carmilla looked mildly amused. She'd cleaned up well, wearing a plain black cropped t-shirt with a red-checkered shirt, undone over the top. She was still wearing her leather pants from before. Her dark bangs were straightened and the rest of her hair tied back in a high ponytail.

(Damn this girl was hot.)

(Focus Hollis!)

"No no… I mean obviously… but… its you from earlier…" She felt flustered, suddenly embarrassed at her near-death experience.

(God that isn't the way to make a good impression)

"Stating the obvious seems to be your forte cupcake." She said smirking. She looked at Laura closely and her smirk dropped. "Hey are you…ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Laura snapped defensively.

"For a start you almost got killed just now and you're in tears. I'm no detective sweetheart, but crying usually indicates that something's wrong." Her arms were crossed in front of her, her eyes almost sympathetic. There was no fooling this girl.

"I just…" Laura couldn't contain her emotions any longer and began to cry. Once she started she couldn't stop them. She sobbed louder as she felt Carmilla place a hand on her back and rub reassuringly.

"Laura, hey you don't have to tell me anything, just…do you want me to walk you home? I remember where it is." Her voice was soft and caring and when Laura met her eyes she actually smiled.

(Wait did I ever tell her my name?)

"No… you don't have to do that…" She was embarrassed being seen in such a state by a complete stranger. Though they _had_ practically shared her bed last night… Laura felt a slight heat on her cheeks at the memory.

(Priorities Hollis)

Carmilla's hand continued to rub up and down Laura's back. It was sending a shiver down Laura's spine and she didn't quite understand why.

"Look I can't leave anyone in this state to be alone. Is there anyone I can call for you? A family-member? A friend? A…boyfriend? Girlfriend...?"

"N-no I called my friends but they're busy wedding planning and my ex girlfriend lives like a gazillion miles away and I can't call my dad because…because…" Laura's bottom lip wobbled and her eyes filled with tears again, she tried to gulp back a sob, but the reality of the situation was too much and she wailed. She was sure passers by must have been staring by now and she wouldn't be surprised if Carmilla got embarrassed and left her. Instead she stopped rubbing her back and put an arm around her. She began to hush her, like a mother would a baby and again Laura was amazed at how gentle she was with her. She looked so badass on the outside.

"Hey its ok. Its ok." Carmilla looked down at her watch. There was a pause, as if she was considering something. "I'm taking you home. I'll leave as soon as I've dropped you off. Besides I owe you for letting me stay."

Laura laughed weakly at that and rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, I didn't have much choice in the matter."

Carmilla laughed then. The sound was musical and Laura's heart warmed "True."

Laura wiped her tears away and sighed.

"Hey, what were you doing outside the hospital anyway?"

"I work here. I'm a nurse."

Laura's eyes widened, of all the professions she would have guessed for this girl, nurse was certainly not one of them.

(Bartender. Singer. General badass maybe.)

"Oh. Right. What do you specialize in?" Laura didn't know why she asked that, but it seemed only fair to show some interest in her.

"I just assist my mother, she works in the cancer unit." She answered dismissively, as if she didn't want to get into it.

The mention of cancer made Laura stiffen and Carmilla must have sensed her upset. "Come on, lets get you back. I'll call in sick, I won't be missed anyway."

Laura highly doubted anyone wouldn't miss Carmilla, she stood out from all the nurses she'd encountered, but she let Carmilla lead her home.


	12. Dream

**A/N: WARNING no Hollistein at all in this chapter. Features Danny for the first time and LaFerry! New chapter coming soon!**

"LAFONTAINE THIS IS A DISASTER!" Perry sat with her head in her hands. Paperwork was strewn all over the apartment and she didn't even care.

"Perr I really think you're overreacting here…" LaF knew that they shouldn't have said that, even before they finished speaking. Perry sat up and met their eyes. Her own were narrowed, her face bright red. The vain that only ever made an appearance when she was furious, was prominent and LaF focused on the carpet between them.

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING? LaFontaine, I admit I overreact a large majority of the time. I can't help it. It's who I am. But when my fiancé decides to cancel the venue -without discussing it with me first I might add- and changing it to the science museum? Forget 'overreacting' I am so pissed off at you LaF!" She stood up and began to pace frantically. LaF rolled their eyes.

(Always the drama queen.)

"Look it isn't that big of a deal Perr-" They began to say, but Perry put her hand up, stopping them from continuing.

"No. No. It IS a big deal. We're supposed to be in a relationship of trust and understanding. Not lies and selfishness."

LaFontaine suddenly snapped, they raised their voice, something they never did with Perry. "Gee that's rich from the girl who won't even listen to ANY of my ideas. I suggest something it's all 'Oh no LaF, that's too unsanitary,' 'Oh no LaF, you can't wear a boiler suit!'"

"That's because those ideas are ridiculous!" Perry snapped back. LaF punched the table, startling Perry so much that she jumped back. There was a moment of awkward silence. The shrill ring of the phone broke the silence and Perry reached over to answer it, but LaF stopped her.

"Don't answer that. You know what Perr; I just got sick of being bossed about. It's my wedding too!"

Perry's face had fallen and she walked over and placed a hand on LaF's arm. "Honey...I-"

LaF pushed her hand off them and Perry gasped. LaF was never like this. The phone continued to ring. Perry went to answer it again, but this time LaF body blocked her.

"No LOLA! I'm so tired of being patient and letting you dictate everything. I put up with it because I thought it would make you happy, but there's always another problem. I cancelled the venue because that woman that owns it went off on this homophobic rant on the phone and I wasn't gonna marry the love of my life in such a hateful place as that Perr."

Perry's face crumpled, but LaF turned away and grabbed their coat.

"LaFontaine-" Perry pleaded. Her tone made LaF's heart drop, she was clearly upset, but they needed space to cool off.

"Whatever. I'm going out. Don't wait up." They said bluntly. The door slammed loudly, shaking the various pictures and paintings the couple had collected over the years. Perry let the tears come. Was she really that much of a control freak? Would LaF not want to marry her now? She fell to the ground and softly sobbed. She loved her fiancé and she could put up with weird ideas. ANYTHING, as long as she could be with them, forever. The answer machine beeped and Laura's voice echoed through the apartment. Perry sat up. She sounded panicked.

"_Uh- Hey guys… wow you really need a new voicemail…I-I've just heard some bad news and… I can't be alone tonight. I don't want to disturb you but…if you could call me back soon. Ok bye."_** BEEP**

That brought Perry back to her senses. She grabbed the phone and dialed Laura's number. It went straight to answer machine. Panic began to set in.

…..

Danny wasn't homesick. She missed her family and friends and her dog she had had to leave behind, but she was in the job of her dreams, in the city of her dreams and she couldn't be happier. She'd loved Laura, she really had. She was the first woman she had ever loved and early on in the relationship Danny had thought 'This is it, she's the one!' But when she'd gotten the call that she'd gotten the job in Moscow, she realized that the thought of living independently in another country excited her more than a future with Laura. They mutually agreed to end the relationship and were still on good terms. Danny didn't doubt Laura would find someone new soon, and dating was off the cards for her now. She was content with single life. She was free, she was writing for a big magazine and her colleagues were interesting and intelligent. It was an international paper, based in Russia for now, but there were plans to move Danny's unit to Austria soon. She was very excited.

"Danielle?" Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the Editor in Chief of the magazine, Lillian Collins, standing right beside her desk. (Holy crap!) She was smiling kindly. She was a British sounding woman, short (though most people were to Danny) with light brown hair pulled back into a high bun. All employees dressed casually, as the magazine believed that if the writer's were comfortable, the writing would be at a better standard. Lillian was dressed in a plain, long sleeved maxi dress and as always she was smiling from ear to ear. She was the most approachable boss Danny had ever worked for.

(She knows my name?)

"Yes Ma'am?" She replied with what she hoped was a confidant smile.

"How are you getting on? I haven't had much chance to check up on you. It's been so busy around here!" Her genuine concern was reassuring. Back in Silas her existence was barely acknowledged at all.

"Oh I'm doing fine ma'am!"

"Settling in alright?"

She was. She knew finally that she wanted to become a full-time journalist.

"Yeah, this is a great place to work Ma'am."

"Oh please call me Lilly, Ma'am makes me feel about 60 years old." She chuckled and Danny grinned. She was probably in her mid forties, but looked younger due to her petite figure.

"Sorry!"

"No worries Danielle…or would you rather I call you Danny? I heard someone say that the other day!" This made Danny smile again. She hated being called Danielle and was glad she didn't need to point this out.

"Danny's fine."

"Good!" She peeked over Danny shoulder at what she was typing and nodded approvingly. "That's good to see! I need more journalists like you around. Dedicated. If you know anyone give me a shout." She laughed loudly, and there was something about her… that looked familiar. Danny couldn't put her finger on it, but all of a sudden she had the feeling that she had met her before. As in before she began working for her a few weeks ago. As she began to walk away Danny called out:

"Hey…Lilly…" But stopped herself. She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask or say.

"Yes?"

Danny shook her head dismissing it. "Oh never mind! I just…remembered something."

Lilly nodded, and continued to walk away. Danny watched her, eyes narrowed. Who did she remind her of?

(I must be going mad.)


	13. A Little

**1:00AM**

LaF took a long sip of their vodka and lemonade, they usually stuck to gin and juice, because vodka and other spirits made them act…inappropriately. But tonight they didn't give a flying fuck. They were pissed. Perry was always controlling them, scolding them and they were sick of never being good enough. They were in love with Perry, she was kind and nurturing and beautiful, but LaF found themself feeling constantly inadequate. Perry probably loved the idea of marriage more than she loved them. Screw Perry, screw weddings, alcohol was their companion now. They took another long gulp. The taste was disgusting but it didn't matter.

"Rough day?"

LaF looked up to see a dark haired man standing beside them. He was dressed all in black and wore an apron around his waist. His smirk was arrogant and uninviting.

"Why would you think that?" They answered, not wanting to address their troubles to some creepy stranger. They hiccupped and the boy laughed.

"I just figured."

LaF ignored him and downed the rest of their drink. They could hear his faint chuckle beside them, and they rolled their eyes.

"Where's the bar guy? I need more." They hiccupped again. They felt a little weird, very dizzy. Perhaps drinking wasn't such a good idea, but they wanted to forget everything.

(Why was the room spinning?)

The guy all of a sudden grabbed their arm and before they could protest LaF realized that they'd almost knocked their empty glass on the ground.

"Woah slow down! I'm the bar guy and you are about ready to pass out."

That was odd, they could've sworn somebody else had served their drinks earlier.

"No I'm not." LaF burped loudly, but they didn't care. Perry always told them off for that.

(Screw Perry.)

"I've been watching you." LaF had almost forgotten the boy was there and the way he spoke then was sinister as fuck. They met his eyes and he smirked, amused. "Not in a creepy way, its just that its an hour into my shift and I've seen you down like four vodka's."

(Woah…how long have I been sitting here?)

"I'm not a light weight." They tried to say this with confidence but they stumbled again.

(What's happening to me tonight?)

The boy studied them, his facial expression was concerned. "Woah, careful there gingersnap, wouldn't wanna hurt yourself now would you?"

"I'm not so sure." They said bluntly. They deserved to be hurt. They hurt Perry.

(I'm sorry Perry.)

LaF began to stand, it proved very difficult and they almost fell over the bar stool. Will caught them swiftly.

He coughed and looked at his watch, and then around him. People were beginning to stare.

"Look I'll walk you home, before you make a scene."

LaF tried to protest, but their eyes were getting heavy, everything was blurring. For a split second they thought they'd gone blind. Then they fell.

Their last thought before they blacked out was 'Perry.'

….

What an naïve fool. Will chuckled to himself, as he dragged the human out of the bar. The thing he loved about humanity was their ability to drink their troubles away. He often picked his targets in bars, so many stupid girls, asking for trouble. He'd amused himself watching the ginger down drink after drink. It only occurred to him when they began to stumble slightly that this was the perfect opportunity. Numbers were down, mother was pissed and Kitty was still protecting the midget. He'd chuckled to himself and when they ordered another drink, he'd mixed it himself. They'd believed easily enough that he was the bartender.

They'd made it all too easy to drug them.


	14. Dream of me

14 years ago…

"….READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Laura giggled to herself from inside the cupboard. She was a genius, no one could ever find her in here it was the perfect hiding spot. So yes she'd lost hide and seek about a gazillion times before. But that was because she hadn't been thinking hard enough about it. She'd always screwed up by hiding in plain sight like in the shower, under the covers, in the front lawn. She'd always thought that the more obvious she was the less likely she was to get caught. Not the case.

She heard footsteps going up the stairs and closed her eyes.

(For extra protection of course.)

The footsteps were fast approaching and Laura slowed her breathing. She could do this!

"Where's my little Laura-lollipop?"

Laura resisted the urge to giggle. She loved that nickname.

More footsteps.

"Am I getting warmer my little…Liquorice?"

Laura did giggle at that. She covered her mouth quickly but then she heard the bedroom door creek open.

"Hmm…I wonder what that sound was. Is there a ghost?"

Laura breathed in.

"An animal?"

Laura stifled a laugh.

"Or could it be a little girl? Hmm…"

The footsteps stopped directly in front of the cupboard.

"Come out come out wherever you are…"

Laura tried to stay still she really did but her foot slipped and a box made a loud banging sound. The doors burst open and Laura was met by the playful grin on her mother's face.

"Gottcha!" She announced gleefully and Laura groaned.

"That's not fair mommy." Laura stuck out her bottom lip and frowned crossing her arms.

"You cheated."

Her Mom burst into a fit of laughter and picked Laura up, whirling her around. Laura couldn't help the giggles she got. She could never stay mad at her for long.

"You really are a tiny ball of rage my Laura." She said fondly as she put her down.

Laura frowned again. "AM NOT!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow. And Laura realized she was right.

"I rest my case." She said with a wink.

The front door slammed downstairs.

"Where are my two best girls?" Laura's father called up.

"DADDY!" Laura squealed and ran down the stairs.

(Almost tripping in the process.)

She ran straight into her Dad and hugged him hard. He chuckled softly at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Have you behaved for your mother Laur-bear?"

"OF COURSE!" Laura didn't know why he asked. She was a good girl.

"As always dear." Her mother said appearing behind her. Her parents leaned into each other for a quick kiss. Laura pulled a face. Parents were gross.

"Well then…" Her Dad said smiling knowingly. "You can have your gift after all…"

Laura's head shot up and she squealed.

"I HAVE A PRESENT? Really?" She began jumping up and down and her parents exchanged a fond look.

"Of course you do! You only turn five once!" He handed her a small parcel wrapped in blue.

(Laura's favorite colour.)

She tried to feel what was inside but it felt weird, she couldn't tell what it was. A doll? A bracelet?

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to open it and see." Her dad winked. Laura didn't hesitate to rip the package open. Inside was something she'd never seen before. It looked sort of like a piece of jewelry. It had a wooden structure, a circle with thread woven into a pretty pattern of blues and silvers. A big pink bead stuck out in the center. Dangling down from the bottom were several long feathers threaded with beads and a piece of string in a loop was attached to the top. It was beautiful.

"WOW" Laura said her eyes wide with amazement, but then she furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

Her Dad chuckled. She was adorable.

"It's a dream-catcher. It catches all your bad dreams and makes them go away." He explained. "You hang it up in your room and it catches all the bad dreams in the middle, like a spider web."

"DOES IT REALLY?"

Laura examined it closely. She knew magic existed but she never knew about dream catchers. Laura had been having all these bad dreams lately. They'd woken her up most nights and she could never get to sleep again. They just seemed so real.

"Of course they do. So you'll never see those scary birds again. This will keep you safe."

He exchanged a look with his wife and she gave him a thumbs up. The dreams Laura had worried her too. They were far too detailed for a four/five-year-old girl to be having. It was the exact same dream every night. Hundreds of crows would fly into Laura's room at night. They'd tear her bed sheets apart, scratch her skin and she wouldn't be able to fight it. When they left they would have left a new message every night on her body. Laura could hardly read so she never knew what they said.

"Thank you daddy." Laura said with a small smile. Her dreams had her pretty shaken up.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Mr. Hollis rooted around in his bag and pulled out a box and handed them to Laura. "I got you these as well."

Laura practically screamed when she saw what was inside.

"COOKIES! YAY!" Laura threw her arms around her father again and he squeezed her back.

"Happy Birthday darling."

…

8pm Present Day…

"Here we are cupcake." Carmilla announced when they reached Laura's front door. Laura had stopped crying but she'd been silent the whole way, which worried Carmilla. She didn't seem the quiet kind. Laura didn't say anything now she just reached into her bag for her keys.

"I'd better get going then…" Carmilla didn't want to leave her, but she was worried mother would get too suspicious if she stayed away too long. Laura finally met her eyes and her face crumpled.

"Please don't go." She said in almost a whisper.

Carmilla practically melted, how could she resist that face? She cursed herself that this tiny human made her act like… a teenager with a crush. She sighed weighing up her options. Mother was already pissed so what harm would one more day of slacking do? She could make it up to her… she could wind that woman round her little finger if she wanted to. That was decided then.

She reached out and stroked a hair away from Laura's eye. Laura leaned into her touch and Carmilla felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

(Oh lord I have it bad.)

"Ok. I'll stay."


	15. Stars fading

Perry thought she wouldn't sleep after LaF running out, but she'd just rested her eyes for a second and now here she was, fully clothed, waking up to her alarm. Perry always set her alarm for 6am precisely. It gave her plenty of time to do some cleaning, feed the cats, go for a run, shower and get dressed before she headed to work. She worked at a law firm. She wasn't a lawyer.

(God no she didn't have enough strength.)

Perry was a receptionist and a PA to the lawyer J.P Armitage. He was famous in Silas for his intelligence and success as a lawyer. He and Perry got along fine but he was also a close friend of LaF's. He'd been invited to their wedding but he'd been unable to go due to a court date. Perry loved her job. She was organized, had great memory and enjoyed an office setting. It calmed her.

She looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. This didn't surprise her; LaF usually needed space after a fight to think things through. They'd probably slept on the coach. Perry stretched and made the bed, then she tentatively peered through the door. She didn't want to wake LaF, despite the fight. The couch was empty.

(Maybe they're in the shower…Yes the shower. No need to panic)

She checked the bathroom, kitchen, outside the front door and even down the street. No sign of her fiancé. She tried LaF's phone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh my goodness." She said aloud.

Then she tried Laura's cell. She answered on its last ring.

"Perry its 6 in the morning!" Laura groaned. Perry could hear someone mumble something in the background she sighed with relief.

(It must be LaF.)

"Laura I need to speak to my fiancé."

"Uh Perry why don't you just wake them up?" Laura replied sounding confused.

Perry felt her blood run cold.

"Please say this is a joke. I heard someone in the background. You two better not be playing a prank on me because…its not funny." Perry felt her hand shake.

"No I swear Perry, I haven't seen LaFontaine in two days…I-uhm I'm with Carmilla!"

Perry frowned.

"Who is…you know what don't answer that! LaFontaine went out last night and they haven't been home since…Oh god what if they're missing!" Her voice shook so much she had to sit down. She heard Laura say something to the person in the background and then there was shuffling.

"Perry, stay where you are I'm coming over…Carm said she'd help too." The phone hung up then. Perry took deep breaths. This was all her fault. If she wasn't such a control freak, they'd never have fought. LaF was the love of her life, they put up with Perry's flaws. So why didn't she put up with theirs.

She put her head in her hands. Never in her life had Perry felt so utterly hopeless.


	16. But I linger on dear

If you'd told Carmilla a week ago she'd be up at 6:30am on a Saturday morning , in the rain, all for a 19 year old she barely knew... she would have laughed in your face. Yet here she was with a hysterical whiney redhead who was barking orders to her despite having known her less than 20 minutes.

("Call this number Carmilla!" "Run and find Kirsh!" "Check this number!")

It took all her strength not to rip her throat out. She sighed to herself as she glanced at her watch for the third time in a minute. She felt a soft tap on her back and she turned to see Laura standing beside her. Carmilla felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile as she took in the sight of the younger girl. It was May yet it was cold as November so she wore a woolen Pikachu hat, an oversized rabbit sweater and Uggs. The morning sunlight kissed her fair skin and a few dozen light freckles Carmilla hadn't noticed danced across the bridge of her nose. She had an apologetic grin on her face. Carmilla's smirk changed to a shy smile which she tried to fight but failed miserably.

"Hey! I'm sorry about her," Laura gestured at Perry who was currently shouting so hard down the phone her entire face was crimson. "She's just scared and this is her way of coping."

Carmilla understood that all too well. "I've dealt with worse, believe me cupcake."

"Good. I mean not good that you've dealt with worse than. What I mean is that it's good that… uh…" Laura trailed off her cheeks flushed.

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh at her rambling. She was like a stammering child. This usually would have irritated the vampire beyond all belief but it just endeared Laura to her more. "Don't hurt yourself cutie."

"Right. Well you know what I meant… I didn't mean…"

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much…" Carmilla cut her off taking a step forward. Laura looked up and surprisingly took a step forward as well. Their eyes met. Carmilla couldn't breathe. Well she never needed to breathe but she had a feeling that even if she had breath she wouldn't have been able to use it in this moment. Just as it looked like Laura was about to say something, Perry appeared between them.

"Kirsh thinks he saw LaFontaine in the bar last night! We're going now!"

And then she was running down the street. Carmilla sighed.

"I guess we'd better follow Raggedy Ann."

...

"Lawrence."

Danny sighed and stopped typing.

The only downside of her job was dealing with assholes. Correction asshole.

"What do you want Mel?"

Mel feigned innocence, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows.

"Why do you always assume I'm after something…I just happened to be passing by and heard that a certain somebody got the piece on Dmitriyev and I came to congratulate her." She sarcastically scoffed.

Danny sighed. Dmitriyev was an incredibly wealthy Duke who was well known for his generosity and charitable contributions. The magazine had been trying to score an interview with him for years, in part because of the incredible acts of kindness he paid to the community regularly and this in itself would increase readership. But mainly the magazine needed a sponsor and they knew Dmitriyev would appreciate the magazines own contribution to the community.

When Lilly had finally secured a meeting with him competition to be the interviewee had been fierce. In fact the whole office had signed up, but Lilly had announced that morning that she wanted Danny to do the job. Most of her colleagues were supportive, but she knew Mel would not be.

"Well if that were the case I'd thank you but I'm sure you have more to say." She saw the side of Mel's mouth quiver into a smirk and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Well now that you mention it Lawrence, I'm not certain Ms. Collins made the right choice."

Danny span around in her chair to meet Mel's eye. "And why is that?"

Mel took a step forward. She was a lot shorter than Danny was but she was muscular and strong and intimidating. In spite of herself Danny was a little afraid of her.

"Because newbie, you've been here for five minutes. I have worked for this place for over five years. I've worked my ass off every single day to prove myself and yet as soon as you come along… you get all the good pieces. How fair is that Lawrence?" Mel sneered.

Danny would usually be outraged but this was typical of Mel. Just because she'd been one of the first employees she felt as though she were superior to everyone else. Sure, she was an excellent writer but she was also a sore loser.

"I work just as hard as you do Mel. Now move along I'm working here." Danny attempted to continue typing when Mel laughed.

"Work hard? Please Lawrence, I see right through your goody-two-shoes act." She stated with malice.

Danny swung around angrily. "What are you suggesting?"

Mel took another step forward. "Nothing. I'd just be careful from now on."

Danny stood up. It was the only way she could think to daunt Mel. "Are you threatening me?" Danny asked tilting her head.

Mel looked up at her and smiled knowingly. "Later Lawrence." And with that she stalked off leaving Danny bewildered.

(Why did she need to be careful?)

...

"I don't say this word lightly William, but I'm impressed."

Will grinned at his mother. "Thank you mother."

He had brought LaFontaine to her last night and it was his first successful 'catch' in weeks. She'd began to give up hope for Will. He was one of the youngest vampires in her family and although eager he wasn't as good as her other children. Carmilla and Mattie were by far her most talented but neither had Will's enthusiasm for her games. Besides she would never admit to Mattie that she was impressed with her. The woman was arrogant enough as it was, she didn't need her mother praising her. She did that for herself. She was off gallivanting in Paris anyway so she was no use at the moment and Carmilla… Well it was clear that Carmilla was Lillita's favorite, but she was unreliable. She hadn't even come to the hospital today like she had specifically instructed her. She suspected that she was with her. The annoying one. The one she needed. She snarled and Will looked alarmed.

"Don't get me wrong William, bringing me the scientist is good. Not exactly as I'd hoped but they are friends with that shrill wench of a girl and they might be able to lure her to me." She explained. She began to pace as she often did when in deep thought. "If only Carmilla would stay out of the way. With her protecting the child I'll never get my prize."

Will furrowed his brow. "What's so special about her… this Laura?"

The Vampire glared at her son.

"It is not your business to know. " She snapped. "I need her for this sacrifice otherwise the God will no longer trust us. That damn fish ought to be taught a lesson, but in the meantime we must work out how to snatch that girl away from Carmilla."

Will nodded, she was right. "I've tried reasoning with her mother but she refuses to listen."

"My girl is stubborn. If she won't listen to reason I may have to go to drastic measures." She smiled gleefully. "Would you be willing to help me?"

There was a glint in Will's eye as he replied.

"Absolutely."


	17. Authors note

Hey loves, it's been a loooooong time since I've posted. Like over 8 months and I'm sorry! Anyways I hope you've enjoyed the surprise 3 chapters.


	18. Still Craving

"It's like I said little hotties, LaF came into the bar at about 5 or 6 maybe and they were still there when I left." Kirsh explained after being questioned thoroughly. The interrogation was clearly not over though.

"What time was it that you left exactly Kirsh?"

Kirsh was working in the café this morning and customers had been minimal so he'd been kinda excited when Perry had called. He only knew her through LaF but he liked her. Kirsh worked in the science lab LaF worked at during the week. He was a little embarrassed to say he was a receptionist but it was an awesome place to work. Aside from the fact nobody let him help with the experiments for some reason. Perry was standing directly in front of Kirsh, her eyes never once leaving his. For a hottie she could be…sorta intense. Laura was also there smiling sympathetically at Kirsh from behind Perry. He'd only met Laura a few times and she was always nice to him. She'd even offered to tutor him as he'd just joined an online course for Literature. There was another girl with them who was totally hot but also kinda scary looking and kept glaring at him with her super-cool-yet-razor-sharp silver eyes. She was standing next to Laura with a bored expression on her face.

"My shift was between 4 and 8 but Natalie let me off early because the place was kinda dead. It was like 7:30 maybe?" Kirsh racked his brain. At least that was the last time.

Perry frowned. "Was LaFontaine talking to anyone when you were there?"

Kirsh hadn't noticed. Sarah had come into the bar and he talked with her the last half hour or so. Sarah was kind of his girlfriend. They hadn't made anything official yet but Kirsh was sure it wasn't too far off; she'd been throwing herself at him all week.

"I don't know I was distracted." Kirsh said his face stricken with guilt. Perry frowned but then he remembered something and sat up excited.

"Oh oh oh! They seemed upset!" He sat back with a triumphant smile. That was something at least. That should get the hottie off his case.

Perry snapped.

"I KNOW KIRSH!" Perry practically yelled, her usual high-pitched voice lowering considerably, her tone furious. Even the gothic hottie looked up in surprise. Kirsh gulped as she took another step toward him

"I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THEY WENT YOU USELESS…" Laura cut her off abruptly pushing her gently back with one hand. She then stood straight in front of Kirsh.

"What Perry means to say is, did you see anything unusual? Or maybe you talked to LaF? Really think about it Kirsh." Laura asked gently. Kirsh thought back. Now that he was a little less scared of being murdered before 8 in the morning he realized he had seen something.

"I said hi to LaF when they first came in and they weren't in a chatty mood exactly so I left them…y'know to give then some space. I looked over a couple times and well… there was this guy there. He was like sat near LaFontaine at the bar. I didn't think anything of it at the time but he didn't order anything. I think he was maybe watching them."

Perry and Laura exchanged a look. Surprisingly the other chick also seemed interested.

"What did this… guy look like?" She asked. She looked as if she were trying not to look interested, but her eyes gave her away.

"He was just your regular dude I guess… dark hair…kinda pale." He thought. "I mean not to judge a bro but he did seem a bit creepy. Sarah thought so too."

The girl cursed under her breath and everyone looked at her. When she noticed she shrugged.

"I just remembered something I have to do later." She said as a way of explanation but Kirsh was still surprised.

"Guys not to be rude or anything but who is this chick?" He'd asked to try to figure out her interest in LaF but the girl practically growled at him. What was with all these hotties trying to kill him today? He must've done something bad in a previous life.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me." Laura said with a nervous giggle. "This is my friend Carmilla!"

This Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the word 'friend' but her expression softened when Laura smiled at her. Kirsh looked at them. He may not have been the sharpest spaghetti in the kitchen (Or something…) but he had a feeling something was going on between them. When he found out Laura was gay he'd been a little disappointed not because he was into her or anything. It was just because she had a super hot and totally cool girlfriend at the time. He'd hoped Danny was just a friend, but when it was clear he wasn't her type he moved onto Sarah. Sarah was great but she was no Danny. He was happy that Laura had maybe found someone after the break up.

Perry interrupted his thoughts.

"So this guy obviously either…kidnapped my fiancé or saw something so we should…go to the bar tonight to apprehend him." She stated, her tone calmer.

Laura opened her mouth to speak but Carmilla cut her off.

"Sorry to kill the mood or whatever but…"

She took a deep breath in.

"I think I know where your friend is."


End file.
